1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent device, a method of manufacturing the organic electroluminescent device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a display device for electronic apparatuses, such as a portable telephone, a personal computer, and PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), or as an exposure head for image forming apparatuses, such as a digital copier and a printer, a light-emitting device, such as an organic electroluminescent device (hereinafter referred to as organic EL device) attract attention. In configuring this type of light-emitting device for color display, in the related art, the material which constitutes a luminescent layer is changed for every pixel so that the light of each color may be emitted from each pixel.
In recent years, a structure in which irregularities are formed on a glass substrate of an organic EL device with a sacrificial oxide firm so that confinement of emitting light can be avoided to improve light extraction efficiency is proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2001-76864). Further, an organic EL device of top emission structure in which a reflective layer of an underlying substrate is provided with irregularities, and the refractive index of a layer which planarizes the irregularities is made greater than the refractive index of the luminescent layer to cause emitting light to be scattered so that deterioration of the luminescent layer can be prevented to extend the lifespan of elements, is proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2004-22438).
Meanwhile, the inventors have found out the problems that display colors are seen in a varied fashion or luminance changes, when a case in which a panel of an organic EL device is viewed from the front face is compared with a case in which the panel is viewed from a wide angle (an oblique direction other than the front face).